


La vida

by Neko_uke_chan



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Gen, Junjou Egoist - Freeform, M/M, Nowaki!centric, Self-Reflection, Workplace
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_uke_chan/pseuds/Neko_uke_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vida es un corto parpadeo, pero solo tiene significado cuando, al abrir los ojos, ves en la sonrisa del otro el valor del infortunio. Porque vivir es un capricho que la muerte se empeña en tener.<br/>Reflexiones de Nowaki tras perder un paciente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La vida

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es algo que se me vino a la mente después de ver una película y es uno de los que, supongo, habrán sido los primeros casos que atendió Nowaki como Pediatra de cabecera.  
> Junjou Romantica no es mío, le pertenece a Nakamura-sensei de la misma manera que mi corazón le pertenece a la Egoist.
> 
> Contiene filosofía barata (?)

Sus ojos azules están inflamados y sensibles, los párpados están prensados contra sus cuencas como si llevaran a cabo una terca huelga contra el parpadear, sus labios están secos y cuarteados, haciendo doloroso el simple hecho de lamerlos para humedecerlos con la escasa saliva que los nervios y el cansancio le dejaron.

El sudor que cae de su frente le moja las mejillas sonrojadas por el calor y el esfuerzo y se funde con el agua del lavabo al final de su afilada barbilla. Las manos sudadas le queman mientras las aprieta hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos.

Un paciente a su cargo ha muerto en el quirófano.

Un infante, con todo un mundo esperándole allí afuera, ha emprendido marcha mucho antes de lo debido. Adelantándose a sus hermanos mayores, padres,  y hasta sus abuelos…el pequeño siempre ha sido más rápido y astuto que sus familiares, y les ganó en una de las competencias más difíciles que se corren en la vida.

Llegó antes que todos ellos a una meta donde los últimos esfuerzos son recomenzados con la paz eterna.

La muerte.

Él, como pediatra, suele estar rodeado de pequeñas personitas con escasos años de edad y de experiencia que compensan esa carencia con ilusiones y sueños que bastan para cubrir en un día la cuota de esperanza que un adulto promedio consume en su vida entera. Él, como un huérfano criado y educado en un orfanato, solía convivir con niños de edad similar, y con adultos cuya misión principal era sustituir con sonrisas y disciplina todas las lágrimas, lamentos y berrinches que se pudieran presentar.

Había aprendido que de lamentarse y la auto-compasión nada productivo surgía. Que, por el contrario, con el esfuerzo honesto y el trabajo duro lograría avanzar correctamente en su vida.

Pero hay algo que no aprendió porque no aparece en los libros y no lo enseñan en la escuela.

La vida, así como la muerte, son cosas harto estudiadas; con muchas teorías, tratos, curas y causas y aún así nunca dejan de ser tan fascinantes como incomprendidas.

_Pese a su esfuerzo honesto y su trabajo duro no pudo salvar a la niña. Y esa verdad, tan palpable como abstracta era algo que no podía negar._

Nowaki -en su situación de médico- sabe que la vida, en sí misma, es caprichosa, voluble y delicada, muchas veces mal agradecida; pero también sabe que ella presenta otra faceta, una muy gentil y cariñosa, sensible y austera, complaciente, que hace que todos se enamoren de su efímera belleza.

Él no culpará a la vida, ni a la muerte, ni a ese ente tan conocido y desconocido como Dios por haber ejercido  su autoridad sobre esa niña. Tampoco culpará la mano humana y dedicada de los doctores, que ponen al filo del colapso todos sus años de estudio en cada caso, por no haber podido asegurarle a la pequeña un futuro junto a sus amigos, sus familiares y sus seres queridos.

Sin embargo, y aunque se repite que de los lamentos nada sale, su naturaleza humana se manifiesta al querer adjudicarle la responsabilidad a alguien o a algo, y él, como un mortal mas entre billones….siente que es la culpa de alguien.

Y ese alguien, no exento de responsabilidad ni principal causante tampoco, es él mismo.

Aún cansado de la presión y la angustia, y debatido emocionalmente, sabe que la vida -su vida- continua, que debe regresar a casa a preparar la cena porque es su turno de cocinar, a charlar con Hiroki que le preguntará por su día y que él hará lo mismo. Cenarán, dormirán sin hacer el amor porque está agotado para eso esa tarde, y que a partir de la mañana siguiente, cargará en la conciencia todas las sonrisas, expectativas, vivencias y desventuras que su paciente nunca podrá experimentar.

Y así llegará otro día, otro paciente con otra enfermedad, otros padres y familiares depositando en él más esperanzas de las que puede cargar, siempre con la intención de no defraudarles -de no defraudarse a sí mismo- y el ciclo continuará hasta que se rompa.

Cuando se canse. Quizá.

Cuando se jubile. Tal vez.

Cuando se enferme. Probablemente.

O cuando se muera. De seguro.

–Hizo todo lo posible Kusama-sensei, por favor, deje el resto en nuestras manos.

Las enfermeras y demás médicos asistentes se ocuparán de sus debidas responsabilidades: ahora empieza la faena más difícil después de hablar con los familiares. Los oficios fúnebres.

~~

–Estoy en casa

–Bienvenido

Hiroki le observa silenciosamente. Se fija en lo plano de sus cejas, lo opaco de sus orbes celeste y sus desganados pasos sobre la alfombra.

Sabe que algo anda mal, y tiene una ligera idea de qué puede ser.

–¿Cómo salió la operación?–pregunta, y ve una leve contracción involuntaria en los hombros del otro. Nowaki no sabe cómo enfrentarle, como si sintiese que este lo va a juzgar.

–La operación no fue tan bien como se esperaba…la niña estaba en la fase terminal de su enfermedad–dio por respuesta, pretendiendo ocultar el temblor de su voz tras la neutra confesión por costumbre, a sabiendas que Kamijou lo notaría.

Probablemente le reprendería por ser tan débil.

O le regañaría por no hacer correctamente su trabajo.

Pero, inesperadamente, el castaño solo se levantó de la silla de la cocina donde había estado sentado bebiendo café y se acercó a él, abrazándole azorado.

–Ya veo. Hiciste un gran trabajo Nowaki…sé qué hiciste todo lo posible, así que puedes estar seguro de que los familiares de la pequeña estarán agradecidos por tu esfuerzo. No hay queja posible por mediocridad–no eran palabras de consuelo, tampoco reprimendas…era la verdad vertida en palabras, en contacto físico, en latidos presurosos y voz contenida.

El docente le reconocía no solo por resultados, sino también por su esfuerzo. Por su condición de humano, incapaz de hacer milagros.

De nuevo fue consciente de la brecha de cuatro años y Nowaki se sintió pequeño, muy pequeño. Como un niño frente a un adulto. Un adulto que pretende ayudarle a sobrellevar el fracaso que tercamente piensa arrastrar consigo.

Correspondió el tenue abrazo y sin mediar palabras comenzó a llorar desconsolado sobre su hombro.

~~

–¿Tienes hambre, verdad? Deja que cocine yo mientras tú te refrescas con una ducha– sugirió el mayor cuando el médico se calmó, cambiando así, sin saberlo, todo su plan rutinario ya determinado.

Irónicamente, tras ver una vida escapársele de las manos, Nowaki entendió porqué la vida era tan misteriosa y fascinante a la vez. Ingrata y misericordiosa. Caprichosa y bondadosa. Pero sobre todo: impredecible.

_Por eso no puede confiarse y tiene que estar preparado para enfrentarla, viviendo._

–Sí, gracias Hiro-san

Sonrió.

Esa noche cenaron temprano, conversaron un rato, vieron la televisión -Hiroki se quejó de la oleada de calor que anunciaba el del clima- e hicieron el amor como si no hubiese mañana. Como si se fuesen a morir al día siguiente.

 _La vida misma consiste en vivirla._ Eso se lo han enseñado aquellos quienes ya no la poseen, y aquellos quienes la comparten con él.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Que el nombre de la niña sea igual al de la editora Shoujo amiga de Onodera no es casualidad: es que tenía que darle un nombre y no se me ocurría ninguno. Así de poco ingeniosa soy. Si les gustó ya saben por dónde decirlo, y si no, también~


End file.
